Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a luminescent external dialer for mobile phone and, more specifically, to a hands-free unit for mobile phone which includes a main unit and an external dialer. The main unit is connected to a mobile phone, and the external dialer is positioned in the car to allow easy operation for users. To ensure effortless operation, the external dialer is equipped with dial keys larger in size than regular ones and able to give light to the dialing pad whenever there is insufficient lighting of surroundings.
As mobile telecommunication technology rapidly develops, wireless communication devices such as mobile phones are widely used. Mobile phone users demand a high performance from a portable phone to ensure that they stay in touch while on the move. For mobile phone users who drive, especially businesspersons who constantly drive at work, safety is a great concern to them since they frequently have to talk through the mobile phone while on the road.
Heretofore, it is known to construct a mobile phone plugged with a hands-free unit, which typically contains an earphone and a clip-on microphone. Drivers put on the earphone and the microphone at standby. When receiving a call, users push the dial key to answer the call or simply wait for the phone to automatically put them through after a preset number of rings. The hands-free unit allows users to keep their hands on the wheel and their eyes on the road, which helps to decrease the risk of car accidents.
Although the heretofore known hands-free unit enhances convenience and safety for mobile phones users, users still have to take the mobile phone off the hands-free unit whenever they intend to make an outgoing call.
Furthermore, since more and more mobile phones support Wireless Application Protocol (WAP) functions, users would need to read information or messages from the screen of the mobile phone when they surf on the web. It is inconvenient for drivers to read the information or messages from the screen when the mobile phone is placed on the hands-free unit.
It is therefore a primary object of the present invention to provide an advanced hands-free unit includes a main unit and an external dialer. The main unit is connected to a mobile phone, and the external dialer is installed in a proper position inside the car to allow users to operate easily. To make operation even easier, the external dialer is made with large dial keys and gives light to the key pad whenever the lighting is insufficient.